Heroes End Game
by Hero manga sensei
Summary: A group of heroes travel through out the regions to figure out the secrets of the new region of alola. Through the story they come across evil organizations all through the Pokemon world. AU


**Hello peoples,this is my first fanfic,so plz leave a comment of ur opinion and enjoy.**

 **This story at the moment takes place in the unova region.**

 **...**

"And...action!"

Four lights flickered on, shining toward a teenage girl. Right beside the girl was a hopeless 15 year old boy, who barely managed to work the camera he was holding.

In the studio that the two protagonists stood,held over 50 people. there were camera men, directors, make-up artists, and of course, pokemon.

"Ok boss, that's a rap..." Black said with agst.

"What's with your aditude today?" White replied.

"I guess...I haven't been getting enough sleep lately..." Ever since black was a child he all ways had nightmares of large pokemon eating him. Thats what created his fear of the extremely rare, legendary pokemon.

White giggles "I can see that...look at this enormous bags under your eyes!"

"Huh?!" Black said touching his face.

Before Black could reply, a huge explosion outside the building interrupted there arguement.

"What the hell!?" Black yelled.

Another explosion occurred, this time it hit the 2nd floor where the protagonists were. Shattering all the glass windows, people started screaming and jumping for cover. After all the glistening, broken glass hit the ground and shattered, armed people started flooding into the building.

At that moment people started screaming in horror,and running. The armed men started firing upon the panicking people. One by one, the people dropped in bloody puddles. Black looked at white in horror, she was just standing there with a blank face.

"Boss, we gotta r-run,we have to get outa here!"

White just looked at him with no reply.

The men then started to take the people and tie them up. A grunt grabbed Black and forced him down at gun point. They grabbed white and turned to Black and said "Is she yours?"

"Fuck you,put her down!" Black screamed

"No fuck you!" The grunt said, hitting black with his sent Black back on the ground.

The grunt reached for whites average sized breasts, causing white to panic. Before the man could touch her,a face appeared on a screen that the actors would normally use. All the men held there guns up at the hostages. The grunt stopped and made white shadowy figure on the screen began to talk.

"We are the terrorist group known as team plasma. Now we have already killed over halve of you, if you want to live, listen to my demands. We want four simple things from you pathetic people. The DNA splicers and three new pokemon from the names litten,popplio,and rowlet."

"Hey,what makes you think we have that shit?!" A man yelled in anger

Instantly a plasma grunt shot him in the head causing, blood and brains to pour out of his head. It squirted white,getting blood all over her white t-shirt, painting it started to Cry and scream for help. A plasma grunt pointed a gun in her direction.

"Now Be good little victims and do your part,good night,and farewell..." The man said disappearing, causing the tv to catch on fire. The grunts the reloaded there assault rifles and started shooting all the tied up,helpless people. Black's heart sank, he felt so sick, he wanted die to of dispair. But then he remembered white,and how he always had feelings for her. He decided not to give up.

A grunt pointed his gun toward white. Black got up and punched the man,causing him to drop his gun. Then Black jumped onto the guard and started to beat his face in. Another grunt saw this and kicked black off,causing black to hit a wall.

"Why don't you just shoot him?!" A grunt complained

"I don't wanna shoot a kid!"

"Yea, well fuck you, I'm killing this little bastard!" The grunt replied.

"Damn it...I'm gonna die...wait..." Black said pulling a pokeball out of his pocket. The pokemon was a high leveled poygon Z that Black was borrowing for the show.

"Go,poygon Z, send them to hell, with hyper beam!" Black orders.

The pokenon shoots a deadly bolt of light, impaling three grunts, killing them instantly. This act gets the whole teams attention. At that second a a shadow swiftly appears out of no where. It grabs Black,and the ninja like figure throws black out of the building through a window.

Falling four stories, Blacks heart starts to race faster and faster. He see's White looking out of the the broken window, then she ninja (shadow triad) grabs white's neck and pulls her back into the building.

"WHIIIIIIITE!" Black yells on the top of his black makes contact with the cold, hard a brutal crack,he falls unconscious.


End file.
